plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Conehead Zombie/Gallery
This is the gallery of the Conehead Zombie. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Conehead-Zombie.gif|An animated Conehead Zombie (click to see the animation). File:song 1.JPG|Conehead Zombie in the music video of "Zombies on Your Lawn" File:Zombie Cone Degrades.PNG|The cone degrades File:DuckyTubeConeheadZombie.png|A Ducky Tube Conehead Zombie, the Conehead Zombie's Ducky Tube variant. Cone packet.png|Conehead Zombie Seed Packet in I, Zombie ConeheadDS.png|Conehead Zombie in the DS version DS Ducky Tube Conehead Zombie.png|A DS Ducky Tube Conehead Zombie cone12.png|HD Conehead Zombie Conehead zombies in Three hit wonder.PNG|Conehead Zombies in Three Hit Wonder Conehead 1st degrade.png|Conehead Zombie first degrade (after seven hits) conehead 2nd degrade.png|Conehead Zombie's second degrade (after 13 hits) CONEHEADZOMBIE.PNG|Conehead Zombie at night in I, Zombie ICE.PNG|Frozen Conehead Zombie Cone Online.png|Online Almanac Entry File:MoustacheConeheadZombie.png|Moustache Conehead Zombie. File:MoustacheConeheadZombieDegrade1.png|Moustache Conehead Zombie's first degrade. File:MoustacheConeheadZombieDegrade2.png|Moustache Conehead Zombie's second degrade. File:FutureConeheadZombie.png|Conehead Zombie with glasses. Screen Shot 2014-05-26 at 7.59.59 PM.png|The Conehead Zombie in the loading screen night.jpg|Conehead Zombies in a Night level ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' File:PVZA10days.png|Image implying that Conehead Zombie will appear in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. Conehead PVZA.jpg|Conehead Zombie's first official photo Adv-Cone.png|Cone Trash LOOK A CONES AND BE HATS =O.png|A Conehead Zombie in game Conehead 1st de PvZA.PNG|Conehead Zombie's first degrade Conehead 2nd de PvZA.PNG|Conehead Zombie's second degrade ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' Conehead Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Conehead Zombie's Almanac Entry Conehead Mummy Almanac Entry.png|Conehead Mummy's Almanac Entry Conehead Pirate Almanac Entry.png|Conehead Pirate's Almanac Entry Conehead Cowboy Almanac Entry.png|Conehead Cowboy's Almanac Entry Future Conehead Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Future Conehead Zombie Almanac Entry Conehead Peasant Almanac Entry.png|Conehead Peasant Almanac Entry Conehead Zombie Icon2.png|Conehead Zombie's Almanac Icon Conehead Mummy Icon2.png|Conehead Mummy's Almanac Icon Conehead Pirate Icon2.png|Conehead Pirate's Almanac Icon Conehead Cowboy Icon2.png|Conehead Cowboy's Almanac Icon Future Conehead Zombie Icon2.png|Future Conehead Zombie's Almanac Icon Conehead Peasant Icon2.png|Conehead Peasant's Almanac Icon PvZ2 Conehead Zombie.jpg|Conehead Zombie PvZ2 Conehead Mummy.jpg|Conehead Mummy PvZ2 Conehead Pirate.jpg|Conehead Pirate PvZ2 Conehead Cowboy.jpg|Conehead Cowboy 1stDegrade.jpg|Conehead Zombie's first degrade 2ndDegrade.jpg|Conehead Zombie's second degrade Conehead.jpg|Conehead Zombie ConeheadLoseCone.jpg|Conehead Zombie losing its cone Conehead Mummy (PvZ2IAT).PNG|A Conehead Mummy Conehead Mummy's first degrade (PvZ2IAT).PNG|Conehead Mummy's first degrade Conehead Mummy's second degrade (PvZ2IAT).PNG|Conehead Mummy's second degrade Conehead Mummy losing its cone (PvZ2IAT).PNG|Conehead Mummy losing its cone Conehead Pirate First Degrade.PNG|Conehead Pirate's first degrade Lolol.jpg|Glowing Conehead Pirate's second degrade Conehead cowboy 2nd degrade.JPG|Conehead Cowboy's second degrade ConeheadMummyFaint.jpg|A fainted Conehead Mummy FaintedPirateCone.jpeg|A Fainted Conehead Pirate FaintedCowboyCone.jpeg|A fainted Conehead Cowboy 1379646 10151752167683214 618841453 n.jpg|Pirate Conehead Zombie Mummy.png|HD Conehead Mummy Zombie coneheadhdfukcyah.png|HD Conehead Zombie. coneheadkf.png|Conehead Kung-Fu Zombie 105px-Chaolin2.png|Conehead Monk Zombie in Day 15 of Kung-Fu World FutureConeheadHD.png|HD Future Conehead Zombie Future Conehead.png|Future Conehead Zombie Future Conehead Zombie packet.png|Future Conehead Zombie Seed Packet (Chinese version only) PvZ 2 Conehead Kung-Fu Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Conehead Kung-Fu Zombie's Almanac Entry Conehead Kung-Fu Zombie Icon2.png|Conehead Kung-Fu Zombie's Almanac Icon PvZ 2 Conehead Monk Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Conehead Monk Zombie Almanac Entry Conehead Monk almanac seed.png|Conehead Monk Zombie's Almanac Icon Peasant zombies.png|Peasant Zombie with Conehead Peasant ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' PVZOL Conehead Mummy Zombie.png|Conehead Mummy's first degrade. terracotta cone.jpg|Terracotta Conehead HELMET QUIN ZOMBIE.png|Terracotta Conehead Zombie's first degrade. Others Conehead Zombie & Sunflower figures.jpg ConeheadZombiePlush.png|Conehead Zombie plush Download.jpg|A Conehead Zombie vinyl toy Future-Conehead-Zombie medium.jpg|Future Conehead Zombie K'nex figure. Category:Galleries